


out of line

by marinefollese



Series: save a kiss for me [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a little ooc imo, study date-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is a strong believer in respecting his senior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of line

**Author's Note:**

> urgh ive got this hc that rei is a stickler for the whole senpai/kouhai thing

Makoto wasn’t embarrassed about coming to Rei for studying help. His second-year junior was already well-versed with the third-year syllabus, having studied ahead since his first-year. 

"Makoto-senpai, if bring this over here," Rei wrote out the next step to his math problem, "you’ll get a simple linear equation, which I’m sure  _you_  can solve.” 

Makoto blinked at Rei- he’d never ever spoken out of turn before, and while Makoto didn’t mind (or care) Rei did, because it had him turning a very deep shade of red. 

"Makoto-senpai! I’m  _so_  sorry. Please forgive me for speaking to you like that!” Rei bowed, it was comical almost, and his hair almost touched the  _kotatsu_  where they were seated.

"It’s okay, Rei, really," Makoto held out his hands in a familiar placating gesture, which calmed Rei down a little. He was on edge for the rest of the afternoon, though, because even when Makoto so much as brushed his arm, Rei would flinch and tense up. 

"Rei," Makoto gently chastised, "relax. I really don’t mind. I was never one to believe in that whole senpai and kouhai thing anyway. You know that right?" Makoto asked, and Rei nodded. 

Makoto reached over to kiss Rei’s cheek, and ruffle his hair affectionately, earning him an embarrassed glare from a very red Rei. 

**Author's Note:**

> so makorei is next. i shall write makogou and soumako and this series will be over!


End file.
